Cowboy
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: James Owen blood fight! kind of...


"You know they won't start the meeting without us, right?" Amelia asked laughing.

"I am just exited about this conference. I invited the best trauma expert, the interns and residents will learn so much from him" Owen said releasing his right hand from Elis' baby stroller to press the elevator button.

"I can take them by myself, I will be fine" Amelia said and looked down at little Bailey "right buddy? You don't need to hold my hand to go to daycare. You are a big boy".

Bailey looked at Owen with begging eyes and Owen understood he wanted to be big and still hold Amelia's hand "no your hand needs to heal. You won't manage controlling the baby stroller" Owen said.

"Ok so let's do it quickly" Amelia agreed, she was pushed by a patient few days ago and landed on her hand. She broke her wrist and banned from surgeries until it will heal, so she spent more time with the kids so Meredith could take more surgeries and today she was about to attend the trauma conference.

They dropped the kids and managed to get there before everyone. Amelia found a sit in the back and Owen stood in the front to welcome everyone and the Dr that will teach the seminar.

Amelia was on her phone so she didn't see hi at first. When she finally saw him James was standing with his back so she prayed her eyes are playing tricks on her, but when he brushed his hair for his eyes like he always do Amelia already knew it was him. He turned around to face the auditorium laughing from something Owen said and all Amelia could think about was- shit how I get out of that?

Before Amelia could come up with a plane Callie set next to her "so how is the hand? You are resting?"

"Yeah sure. I think I should go home, you know lift it up and put some ice and everything" Amelia said and stood up.

"Ice on your cast?" Callie started to suspect something was off and James noticed Amelia so she set in her sit so fast that she spooked Callie and she dropped her phone. Amelia bent to peek it up with her good hand just as James waved to her so Callie thought it was meant to her.

Before Callie could figure out she was wrong Owen said loudly "hello. Thank you all for coming. I want to give a special thank to all the doctors that are here for the conference and provided us the opportunity to get some of their knowledge…" Amelia didn't hear the rest because Callie whispered her "god this hot guy just waved at me, we spoke earlier".

"Oh yeah?" Amelia asked and tried to listen to Owen.

"Yeah isn't he smocking?"

"Only if you are in the whole cowboy thing" Amelia said and Owen started introducing the doctors.

"Dr Conner will be speaking in the seminar tomorrow and today Dr Peterson" Owen announced.

"Hello" James said and Callie looked at Amelia confused.

"How did you know about the whole cowboy thing?" she asked.

"I am Dr James Peterson from St. Ambrose Hospital in LA" James said which answered Callie's question.

Amelia didn't listen to the rest of the lecture. She was planning her escape and still she couldn't miss how James kept looking.

When it finally ended Amelia tried to sneak out but Callie and Owen didn't let her. They both fell in love with James.

"You have to go say hi" Callie said and drugged Amelia to the front.

Owen came to them with a huge smile on his face "he is just amazing, right?" Owen said "lets go talk to him" Callie and Owen almost carried Amelia to the place where James was standing

"Amelia" James said his voice worm and familiar.

"You know each other?" Owen asked.

"Same hospital in LA" Amelia said before James could say something.

"Right" Owen didn't notice Amelia's nerves.

"So I think we should go eat lunch now" James saw Owen hand around Amelia shoulders and added "all of us".

"Great idea" Callie agreed.

When they finally sat in the cafeteria after Amelia tried to get away in every possible way besides fucking a heat attack.

"James are you married?" Callie asked.

"No" he said and Amelia thought that here the conversation will change a subject but the he added "I was engaged but she left me".

"Really? That's awful" Callie said.

"Yeah apparently I didn't know her. Over two years and I thought we are forever" James said.

"Sometimes it is just not that" Amelia said sharply.

"But" Owen and Callie said in the same time and Amelia dint let them finish "I don't think the divorced people should say something".

The rest of the convection Amelia managed to bully everyone not to talk about relationships.

Unfortunately Callie and Owen were paged.

"Big trauma?" Amelia asked.

"No just someone who fell" Owen said and kissed Amelia before they left James and Amelia.

"We are finally alone" James said as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Actually I have a surgery" Amelia lied.

"With that hand?"

"I mean paper work" Amelia faked a laugh.

"Lets talk, don't you think you owe that?" James sat on the bunch across the nurse's station.

"I am sorry" Amelia said and sat.

"Why? I still can't understand we were happy" James looked at her and it felt like the time haven't past that she just came to Seattle after he proposed.

"I am broken in so many ways, I made my peace with that. I know now that it is fine, You are not broken which mean I only can break you because you will never be able to deal with all of my. With the daemons of my past. We couldn't be happy together, I am sorry. You deserve someone who won't bring pain and misery to your life" Amelia tried to stand up but James stopped her.

"I think you are just scared. It is all crap Amelia. It is only fear, we can be happy together" James said and suddenly kissed her.

Before Amelia could stopped him Owen pulled James away from her.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Just a little misunderstanding" Amelia explained.

"No, Amelia you know it is more. You felt it" James said and walked closer to Amelia.

"James it is not. I am happy with Owen" Amelia said.

But James wasn't convinced yet and he got closer to Amelia.

Owen pushed James away but the dark haired man wasn't about to give up. He raised his hand to hit Owen but Owen was faster he punched him in the face. James managed to hit Owen in the jaw. Owen punched him again. James fell on the floor, his nose and mouse bleeding. He got up again and Owen tried to talk to him "look you need to take care of it. It is enough".

James used this moment to punch Owen causing laceration on his cheek. Avery and Karev manage to stop the two men and Callie stood next to Amelia as Avery took James to the ER. Owen was explaining to Webber, who just arrived what happened. Richard split between doing his job and spurting Owen.

"So I guess all the action is over" Callie said to Amelia "me and him won't happened" her voice was sarcastic.

"That is why G.I Joe is better then Woody the cowboy" Amelia said and walked to the place where Webber left grumpy Owen.

"Hey" she said "all this you know I am…" Owen interrupted her.

"I love you Amelia" he said and touched her cheek softly.

"That's good because I love you" he said and the added with a smirk "I mean come on the guy punches like my niece".

"You know that after someone fights over you, you have to take care of him. You know his injuries" Owen pointed at his cheek.

"well I have to say it is my first time but with my hand I can't" Amelia smiled at Owen's disappointed face "but I have to admit you look so hot and" Amelia didn't finished her sentence she just smiled and walked to the direction of the closest supply closet, Owen followed her immediately.

 _ **I think I went a little overboard with that. While I was writing it I actually wanted to add this:**_

 _ **James turns away from Amelia and says "I am you lost brother".**_

 _ **"Oh no" Amelia yells "but our parents had only one son. I have to tell you the truth- you were born a woman and I am not Amelia I am actually Owen" she pulls her wig away and releases her\his short red hair. It is a little to much soap opera.**_

 _ **Sorry it is 5 a.m and I haven't slept yet.**_

 ** _Let me knew what you thought about it :)_**


End file.
